Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image inspection system, and particularly, to an inspection system for obtaining an adjusted light intensity image.
Description of Related Art
An inspection system uses a light source to illuminate a sample under test and capture an image thereof, so as to inspect the quality of the sample. Nowadays, a lens is mostly used to capture the image of the sample under test. However, the intensity of light decreases as being closer to an edge of the field of view of the lens after the light passes through the lens, and thus details of the image at the edge of the field of view s hard to be analyzed. Although the light intensity of the image can be compensated by a function of vignetting calibration of a software, the noise of the image at the edge is simultaneously increased, and thus a S/N ratio can not substantially be improved. With a development of technology and products changed overtime, demands on an illuminance and a stability of the inspection system are increasing. Therefore, how to design the inspection system to improve the aforementioned drawbacks is an urgent problem to be solved in industry.